Fangs of an Immortal Love
by TwilightsGuardian
Summary: Dark goes to steal a set of necklaces one night and ends up finding they had more to them than thought. Then a strange girl shows up at Daisuke's school. Please read as my summaries are the greatest. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been in a bored mood and happened to be going through some old stories of mine and found this one. So I figured why not and post this one. This is my actual first fanfic I've done before _Krad's Revenge_. I just didn't feel like putting it up at the time. But now I say to share. (grins) Anyways, enough of my chit-chatting. Enjoy!

_**Fangs of an Immortal Love**_

-Chapter One-

"He's here! Dark's shown himself!" Chief Saehara's assistant informed his boss.

"Good. Now capture him before he steals the necklaces!" Chief Inspector Saehara yelled to the security force there. "Don't let him get away!"

"Don't worry about it," a voice said from behind while walking up. "I've got it covered."

"Chief Commander Hiwatari!" Saehara said to the icy blue haired boy with matching ice blue eyes.

"Dark's not getting away this time," Hiwatari said as he walked on past towards the area where the two necklaces, Fangs of an Immortal Love, were held.

* * *

'Dark what exactly are these necklaces supposed to be?' Daisuke asked Dark.

'Well actually I'm not sure,' Dark replied as he flew to the rooftop of the museum and opened a rooftop window and landed down in the shadows. 'I've never actually heard of the necklaces until Daiki told us about it.'

'So they're not a part of the Hikari's art?' Daisuke asked curiously.

'No I'm afraid not,' Dark replied as he told Wyth to go hide and dashed through the shadows towards the necklaces' whereabouts. 'It's no fun when I can't pick on Hiwatari. This'll be a piece of cake.'

'Where is everybody?' Daisuke asked as they entered the room to the necklaces and saw them still in the case.

'I don't know but I sense it might be a trap,' Dark replied hiding and snuck closer to the necklaces. Then without any alarms being set off, he quickly swiped the two necklaces and turned to leave.

"Hold it right there Dark," a familiar voice called as a pair of icy blue eyes, icy blue hair, and a paled face emerged from the darkness.

'Hiwatari's here?' Daisuke asked surprised.

"Well looks like I get some fun after all," Dark said with a smirk. "What do you want? These aren't art from the Hikari's."

"I know. But I'm still not letting you take them," Hiwatari replied.

"Well you'd have to catch me first," Dark taunted holding the necklaces up and swinging them back and forth. "And you can't even do that I bet."

Satoshi gave Dark his icy cold glare and shrugged as he started walking towards Dark. "We'll just have to see now won't we?" he said while pulling his hands out of his pockets and held a little black remote and clicked a little red button on it.

"Eh?" Dark said confused then suddenly from the floor a pair of cuffs came up and locked around Dark's ankles. "What the?" Dark lost his balance and landed on the ground on his back. He quickly put one of the necklaces around his neck and attached the second from the first so only one was around his neck and one dangled from the other necklace.

"Told you you're not getting away this time," Satoshi said walking up to Dark as he sat up and tried unlocking the cuffs then started scooting away.

'Ah there's no way out,' Daisuke said in a worry as Dark scooted right into a wall.

'Sure there is,' Dark replied. 'Just let me think a second.' Before he could think long enough, however, Hiwatari pulled him up and pinned him against the wall.

"I'll take these," he said as he pulled the second necklace dangling from the first. The necklace came off, however, the first around Dark's neck stayed.

Suddenly the security came barging in and Dark took this opportunity to lean forward, knocking Hiwatari backwards and did a handstand launching himself into the air.

"Wyth!" he called and Wyth turned into his wings and Dark flew up into the air. Then he quickly he removed the cuffs around his ankles and dropped them down in front of Hiwatari." "I'll be back for the other Commander." Then as the guards scrambled to get him, he flew out a window and off into the night sky.

'Dark that was close,' Daisuke said in relief as Dark flew towards home.

'I know but he's still got one half of it,' Dark replied. 'We'll have to get that soon.'

* * *

Landing on Daisuke's balcony, Dark quickly went inside and Wyth turned back into his normal form. Then both Dark and Wyth went downstairs to report about the necklaces. As Dark went downstairs, he let Daisuke take back over and Daisuke took off the necklace.

"Mom. Dad. Grandpa. I'm home," Daisuke said as he came into the living room holding the necklace in his hand.

"There you are Daisuke!" Emiko said and gave her son a hug. "So how'd it go? Did you get them?"

"Well um…that's the slight problem," Daisuke said as he held out his hand with the necklace. "We managed to get them both but Hiwatari took one before we could get out of there in time."

"What?" Daisuke's grandpa, Daiki, said. "You're going to have to get it back."

"Grandpa I have a question," Daisuke asked. "What exactly are these necklaces? They're not a Hikari art so why take them?" He looked at the strange looking necklace on its black cord.

"Well I don't really know who or where it was made," Daiki replied. "All I know is that there's a darker feeling to it and that I felt some sort of magic coming from it when I passed it in the museum. Don't you feel it Daisuke?"

"Well a little," Daisuke replied. "Dark said he felt it too but I don't feel like it's really bad."

"Well it's late already Daisuke," Emiko said. "You've got school tomorrow still and you're going to need your rest."

"Alright Mom," he replied and yawned. "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight Daisuke," Daiki replied.

"Goodnight sweetie," Emiko said. "Go ahead and hang on to the necklace for now, but don't let anyone see it okay?" Daisuke nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

After getting ready for bed, Daisuke stood at his window to the balcony looking at the necklace. There was a white fang-like tooth that was dipped red at the end, four small, round red beads to the left of the fang, and two dark bluish-black and two dark maroonish-black beads on the other side with the blue first, then maroon, blue and maroon again.

"Dark you awake?" Daisuke asked quietly.

'Yeah I'm up,' Dark replied. 'What'd you want?'

"Nothing much. I just couldn't get to sleep," Daisuke replied and looked up at the nearly full moon then at the necklace again. "I just wonder what it is about this necklace. Strange isn't it?"

'Yeah I guess so,' Dark replied. 'But don't worry about it okay? We'll get the other one I promise.'

"Okay. I'll just hang onto this then," Daisuke replied and put the necklace on. Suddenly, however, a strange energy pulsated from it and Daisuke's heart started to beat faster as a strange energy emitted from the necklace. "Dark what's happening? Dark!?"

'Daisuke? Daisuke!' Dark yelled then everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiwatari had been sitting in his room looking at the other necklace that was exactly the same except for the beads were switched around. Instead of the red round beads on the left of the fang they were on the right and the first bead next to the fang on the other side was maroonish-black then blue, maroon, blue.

'I wonder why he wanted this though,' he thought as he walked over to his window with the moonlight streaming in. 'He's right about it not being a Hikari art though.'

'It's typical Dark,' the menacing voice of Krad came from the depths of Hiwatari's mind. 'You should already know that Satoshi.'

"Shut up Krad," Hiwatari growled at the sadistic angel. "I don't care what you say."

'Now, now. Is that any way to talk to me?' Krad asked with a faking hurt voice and put his hand over his heart. 'That hurt. You kill me with your feelings.'

"I wish it would," Satoshi growled then took the necklace and felt the urge to put it on. When he did, however, it too started to pulsate with energy and his heart started beating faster. "What the hell?"

Suddenly everything went blank. Satoshi stood in the moonlight still but his eyes were blank icy orbs. Then suddenly his eyes changed to a deep, dark blue that matched the color of the dark blue beads. His icy hair stayed the same icy tone but started to grow a bit longer until it nearly reached his shoulders and strips of dark blue ran through his hair. His nightclothes he was wearing suddenly changed as well as his shirt turned into a long-sleeved, black shirt and his pants turned into long, black pants that had two chains on it and a chainlike belt in silver. Boots appeared on his feet that were sleek and black and his nails on his hands grew a little longer until they were sharp as claws. Then suddenly his blank dark blue eyes filled with life again and a smirk came across his lips and fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

"Hm. Someone actually found it and wore it?" he said in a slightly accented tone that was no longer Satoshi's. It was deeper now and he shifted turning towards the window. "Looks like some things are in order to be checked out." With that he opened the window and went out of it and landed on the ground softly in a crouch. Then standing again now even taller by several more inches, he slipped into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Daisuke also had felt the energy from the necklace and felt himself fall into unconsciousness as Dark's voice faded from him. Daisuke stood there by the window as the moonlight filtered in and his eyes went to blank, dull red orbs. His hair went from its usual spikiness to relaxed and straight down to his shoulders. Then suddenly it grew a couple of inches longer and turned a dark maroon-black with his usual hair color tipping the ends about a couple of inches. Then his nightclothes changed into a long-sleeved, black shirt with fishnet from the elbows down. Long, black pants appeared with two chains and a chainlike belt in silver and a pair of black boots on his feet. His nails grew longer like claws and his eyes filled with life again, turning a deep maroon and a smirk played across his lips showing a pair of fangs.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've been awakened," he said but no longer his own. It was more feminine sounding then glancing around the room and gave a slight frown. "Oh great. By a boy I'm awakened? Well it beats nothing I guess. Time to find out this place and its inhabitants."

Turning and opening the window, she now went out to the balcony and looked out across the ocean. Then silently and effortlessly, she jumped down landing in the shadows and walked on through the night.

* * *

'Not a bad town for the Ningenkai,' thought the woman that had taken over Daisuke's body. 'Quiet and peaceful unlike the Makai.' She looked up at the moon a couple of days before full as she sat upon a rooftop after an hour of exploring the town.

* * *

'Hm. Not bad this place is,' thought the man that had taken over Satoshi's body. 'Interesting yet peaceful. I wonder if she'll ever see it?' He jumped silently and softly to another rooftop and stood looking up towards the moon. 'Lovely night.'

Suddenly the wind shifted and he looked up forward where he saw someone sitting on a rooftop the next house over. They also looked over in his direction and they both froze.

* * *

'Kris?' he thought surprised as he looked at the familiar woman.

She couldn't believe it. She thought she'd never see him again. 'Dante?' she thought to herself standing slowly and looked at the familiar man the next roof over.

'Is that really you?' they thought to themselves as they took a step towards each other.

Suddenly a couple of bright lights flashed into their eyes from the ground below and they took a step back from it shielding their eyes. "Hold it right there," a cop called out to them. "You best come down here right now."

'Dammit,' they both thought and went to the edge of the rooftops and dropped down to the policeman's surprise and glared at him. Suddenly before they could do anything, a couple of knives were thrown out between each of them.

"Leave him be you two," a menacing voice said from the shadows behind them and red eyes glowed with a glare. "You two better go back to the places you came from earlier. Now!"

The two gave a growl then in seemingly a blur, the two took off in opposite directions to do as the shadowed figure said. Then with a smirk, the shadowed figure moved forward to take care of the policeman standing frozen in fear.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Again, like with my other Twilight cross-over fic with Selena I have up, it's probably confusing at first. (sweatdrop) But I'll put up the next chapter as a special thing for now. Thanks for reading and any comments, reviews, and whatnot are all welcome whether good or bad. (grins)


	2. Chapter 2

!-- page margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Hello again everyone. Like I promised from the last chapter, I would put up this second one as well. Anyways hope you enjoy it.

-Chapter Two-

"Daisuke! Time to get up!" Emiko called up the stairs. "You'll be late for school."

"Ah! School!" Daisuke sat up quickly nearly knocking Wyth off the bed as he had been cuddled up on his chest.

"Kyu!" Wyth said as Daisuke got up and ran quickly around his room pulling on his school uniform and grabbing his books and bag and ran downstairs.

"Ah! Mom why'd you not wake me up sooner?" he asked as he grabbed a piece of toast his mom had ready for him.

"Well you looked so tired from last night," Emiko replied. "But I thought you were already getting up."

"Alright then," Daisuke called as he went to the door. "See you later!"

"See you later," Emiko replied. "And don't forget to get home early. I sent out another warning letter!"

"Oh Mom! Fine then. Bye!" Daisuke called as he shut the door and quickly sprinted to the lift and just barely caught the last one and sprinted on to school.

* * *

"Just in time," Daisuke sighed as he got to class and slunk into his seat with a few minutes to spare and leaned forward putting his head on the desk.

"Yo Daisuke!" Saehara called as he came over to Daisuke's desk. "You're late today. Get up late?"

"Yeah," Daisuke replied with a sigh.

"Did you see the news last night?" Saehara asked. "Dark went to go steal those two strange necklaces but I hear he only got one of them. What were they called again? Oh yeah, 'Fangs of an Immortal Love' I think. Some strange necklaces I hear."

Daisuke stiffened slightly as he heard the name of the two necklaces and glanced down to his neck. Then without Saehara noticing, he reached his hand up and felt the necklace still on underneath his shirt where no one could see it and gave a silent gulp.

'I still have it on?' Daisuke thought confused. 'I remember putting it on for a moment before heading to bed but why do I still have it on? Oh no! What if someone sees me with it on? Ah! I'd be busted!'

"What's wrong Niwa?" a cold toned voice asked as he stood in front of Daisuke's desk with his usual icy glare. "You look a little…pale."

"Eh? Ah Hiwatari," Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the blue haired boy in front of him. "Um…I'm fine. Really."

"Hn. Suit yourself," Hiwatari replied and walked past to go sit in his seat two seats behind Daisuke.

'Oh man. Hiwatari's got me pegged…again!' Daisuke thought as the bell rang to start class and the teacher came in and everyone got their things out for class.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the class looked over at the door. The teacher excused herself and went to it and opened it but blocked the view from the class.

"Class we have a new student," the teacher said as she turned and headed back to the front followed by the new student. "Class will you please say hello to Ms. Selena Washintsuda?"

The class said hello but was shocked to see a pale girl with long, black hair dressed in all black standing before them. She had a pair of sunglasses that were darkly tinted on and a black backpack with chains on it as well as her pants. Then she lifted her sunglasses to rest on top of her head to reveal deep, sapphire blue eyes that seemed to gleam.

"Class Ms. Washintsuda has just moved here from Romania so she's not accustomed to our rules," the teacher said to the shocked class. "Please be respectful okay?" The class nodded. "Alright Ms. Washintsuda, please take a seat there in the empty desk between Mr. Niwa and Mr. Hiwatari." She pointed to the seat as Daisuke and Satoshi's heads snapped to attention at the girl.

Selena nodded once silently and went over to the seat and silently sat down and pulled out a black and red notebook and a black and red pencil and focused her attention to the teacher as the rest of the class stared at her for a moment longer then went to work.

* * *

'Huh? There goes Ms. Washintsuda,' Daisuke thought as he watched Selena go by silently and alone outside after school got out.

"Hey Niwa!" Riku called to Daisuke as she and Risa walked up to him.

"Oh um hey Ms. Harada," he replied to Riku looking away from Selena to Riku then to Risa.

"Oh there goes the new girl," Risa said looking at Selena still walking away then disappeared around a corner. "Have you heard what's been going around about her?"

"Well um not really much," Daisuke replied.

"They say she's not human," Riku said. "She didn't eat any lunch today."

"What does that have to do with her not being human?" Daisuke asked confused. "Maybe she wasn't hungry."

"Because of her bottle she had," Riku replied. "Didn't you see it? It was filled with a blood red liquid."

"Yeah but," Daisuke started to say.

"It was thicker than water so it had to be blood," Riku replied with a slight shiver. "Plus the way she's dressed. They say she's a vampire. You've heard of the stories of Dracula and Transylvania? That's in Romania."

"But that doesn't mean she's a vampire Ms. Harada," Daisuke replied.

"Oh no? What about the dark sunglasses?" Riku added. "And the way she reacted to the sunlight when the shades were put up and went in her eyes. She covered her eyes awfully fast."

"Anyone would've done that," said the voice of Satoshi coming up behind Daisuke.

"Yeah but-" Riku started to say.

"You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear," Satoshi said coolly. "It just might lead to some…misunderstandings. Right Niwa?"

"Eh…ah…um I guess so," Daisuke stuttered then looked at his watch. "Ah I uh got to get home now. Mom's making dinner early today and uh I was gonna help so yeah. I'll see you all later then." He turned then and ran off and disappeared around a corner going towards the lift.

Hiwatari watched him go then gave an ever so slight nod to Riku and Risa then turned and left leaving them there confused for the strange reactions from the two.

* * *

Dark landed silently on the museum rooftop where his next target to steal waited below. He silently opened a window and slipped inside to the shadows below and told Wyth to hide.

'Well I'm guaranteeing creepy Hiwatari to be here since the painting's by his family,' Dark said mentally to Daisuke.

'He's not creepy!' Daisuke replied. 'He's just…different. Like well you and I…' He trailed off the thought.

'Right Daisuke,' Dark replied sarcastically. 'He's creepy and you know it.' He peered around a corner and saw guards around the painting he was to steal. 'He's not making it easy this time is he?'

'Guess not but we still need to get the other necklace back,' Daisuke pointed out. 'I bet he has it locked away somewhere.'

'Probably right but let's get this job done first,' Dark replied as he snuck closer to the guards. 'I have a reputation to keep.'

'Oh Dark! You always say that,' Daisuke said sighing mentally. Dark just laughed mentally back for a moment before he put his plans into action to get the painting.

* * *

"Get him! He's got the painting!" the guards yelled as they chased Dark down the hallways.

"Ha ha! I'm surprised creepy boy didn't show!" Dark laughed as he turned a corner to an empty room and waited in the shadows until they passed by. Then he quickly ran back out and around another corner and was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've caught you," Hiwatari said as he pinned Dark to the floor and the painting was knocked to the side. "You sure amuse me with your little tricks thief."

"Ah dammit! Let me go you creepy boy!" Dark said struggling to get out of Hiwatari's grasp.

"Now why would I do that?" Hiwatari replied in his icy tone as he leaned down until he was inches from Dark's face.

Suddenly the necklace that Satoshi had on under his shirt fell out and gleamed in the moonlight that was coming in through a window. Dark saw it and blinked in surprise and the one Daisuke had on before was now on Dark and it too gleamed in the moonlight. Then suddenly a pulse of energy like a heartbeat emitted from the two necklaces several times.

"Ah what the…" Dark and Satoshi started to say at once then Satoshi quickly backed off Dark.

"What's happening…to me?" Satoshi said as he knelt on the ground as he held his chest feeling his heartbeat starting to pulsate faster and the necklaces continued to pulsate.

Dark sat up immediately and scooted a little bit from him but was just as confused as Daisuke and looked to his own necklace around his neck.

'What's going on with Hiwatari?' Daisuke asked concerned.

'I don't know. Maybe it's Krad,' Dark replied. 'In any case we've got to leave. Now.' He stood up and grabbed the painting as Satoshi went silent and let his head drop down to his chest.

'We can't just leave him Dark,' Daisuke said.

'If we don't leave we'll be caught,' Dark replied then stopped as Satoshi shifted and his glasses dropped to the floor.

Dark and Daisuke both looked in surprise as Satoshi slowly looked up with his hair now strangely a little longer hanging over his eyes that were now strangely a deep, dark blue. Strands of his icy hair turned dark blue and the sound of nails scratching the floor as he closed his hand and slowly stood up now taller than he had been and now just a couple of inches taller than Dark.

'Dark?' Daisuke asked confused.

'It's not Krad,' Dark replied staring at the strange person in front of him. 'It's not Satoshi either but there's certainly a dark aura around him. We better go now. I don't want to find out who it is since he doesn't look too happy.' With that Dark quickly called Wyth and turned into his wings to the other guy's surprise.

As Dark flew up past the window, the strange man noticed the matching necklace gleaming in the moonlight and looked at him in surprise.

"Kris's necklace," he said in an accented tone but in a language that neither Dark nor Daisuke knew.

Dark stopped in midair and turned to look at the man with a confused look as to what he said. Suddenly the man ran forwards at Dark in a faster speed than Dark could ever see coming.

"Give me Kris's necklace!" the man said in the strange language as he lunged at Dark with his speed. He knocked into Dark and they both went flying through the window in shattered glass that caught the attention of the guards.

Dark and the man landed on the ground hard and Dark lost grip of the painting and Wyth was also thrown off into the bushes. The man pinned Dark with an iron grip to the ground as Dark coughed slightly trying to catch his breath as he hit the ground first on his back.

"How'd you get Kris's necklace?" the man asked still in the strange language. "How?"

"I don't know…what you're saying," Dark coughed.

The man blinked at the thief he had pinned for the different language but understood him all the same. "Where'd you get the necklace?" he asked now where Dark could understand him. "Kris's necklace."

Dark blinked in surprise at the man's words as the necklace gave a couple pulses of energy causing the man to look down to the necklace. Then suddenly guards came around the corner and spotted them. They shouted to get Dark and the man quickly got up and disappeared in a blur. Dark quickly got up and grabbed the painting and called to Wyth again and flew up into the night air away from the museum.

'That was a close one Dark,' Daisuke said as Dark flew over a small forest.

'Yeah but I don't get what he said about the necklace being Kris's,' Dark replied. 'Obviously whoever it is is important to him.'

Suddenly the necklace started pulsating with energy again and Daisuke gave a yelp before going silent. 'Daisuke? Daisuke answer me!' Dark asked mentally then suddenly everything went black for him too and he plummeted from the sky into the forest below.

* * *

'Ugh. I feel like I just fell from the sky,' thought the woman from the necklace. She looked up at the slight hole in the treetops above her and frowned. 'Ouch. Guess I did.'

She then slowly got up and brushed herself off finding a few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious and looked around. There on the ground off to the side was a painting that had managed to be unscathed from the fall and a little white rabbit a foot from it seemingly knocked out.

'Uh I hope I didn't land on it or the painting,' she thought going over to the rabbit and picked it up and looked at it then picked up the painting and looked at it too. 'Hm. I wonder what the painting's doing out here?'

Suddenly Wyth woke up and growled at the woman holding him from the energy he sensed from her and nipped her finger. "Ouch," the woman said dropping him. "What'd I do to you?" Wyth, however, charged at her and aimed for the painting and she realized that the rabbit definitely wasn't an ordinary one. "Oh so you want this? Fine take it. I don't need it." She set the painting down against a tree and turned and walked off.

'What a stubborn little rabbit,' she thought then realized she was dressed in Dark's clothes but she didn't know whose they were. 'Well whatever boy I ended up being stuck with sure knows style.' She looked at the black shirt with grey along the edges that were sleeveless and matching black pants and boots and continued on walking.

* * *

"Daisuke and Dark should've been back by now," Emiko fretted as she paced the living room with the news going. "They said that he got away with the painting nearly half an hour ago!"

"Emiko I'm sure they're both alright," Daiki said as he watched his daughter pace the floor. As soon as he spoke, however, there was a noise at the back sliding glass door and Emiko ran to the door and opened it.

"Dark and Daisuke you're back!" she said as she gave Dark a hug.

"Kyu!" Suddenly Dark turned into Wyth.

"Wyth? What were you doing turned into Dark for?" Emiko asked now holding the rabbit in her arms. "And where's Dark?"

"Kyu!" Wyth said jumping down and going to the painting lying on the ground and Emiko picked it up and brought it inside. "Kyu! Kyu! Kyuu!"

Emiko and Daiki looked at Wyth then at Towa who had come in with tea. "Towa what is Wyth trying to say?" Daiki asked.

"He says that there was something strange with the Hiwatari kid," Towa said as Wyth jumped up and down.

"Was it Krad?" Emiko asked concerned.

"No but someone entirely different," Towa replied confused. "He doesn't know who though and he attacked Dark."

"Hiwatari attacked Dark?" Daiki asked.

"Kyu!"

"No Hiwatari didn't but the strange man that Hiwatari turned into but wasn't Krad," Towa said just as confused. "The guards scared off the man and Dark escaped unharmed but while flying back here he suddenly lost consciousness and fell from the sky and Wyth couldn't stop him. Wyth said he woke to find a strange girl holding him and managed to get down and she left the painting with him and walked away. That was then he couldn't find Dark and to get the painting home, changed into Dark."

"What did this girl look like Wyth?" Daiki asked.

"Kyu!" Wyth replied and changed into the girl he had seen.

Emiko, Daiki, and Towa all gasped slightly in surprise as Wyth stood as the girl but in Dark's clothes and the necklace around his neck that was the same as what was stolen the day before.

"Hm," Daiki said lost in thought and Wyth turned back to normal.

Suddenly Towa looked up at the back door where Wyth had come in. "I sense someone outside."

Emiko went over with Towa to the door and looked out as a shadowed figure stood in the shadows holding something or rather someone. Daiki came up behind Emiko as the shadowed figure looked to them with glowing red eyes as the moon peeked out behind a lone cloud showing what was in the shadow's arms.

"Daisuke!" Emiko called but Daisuke had his eyes closed. "Who are you? What have you done with my son?" Emiko went to go forward but Daiki put an arm up and stopped her.

"Wait a moment," Daiki said to Emiko. Sure enough, the shadow set Daisuke down gently against a tree and with a quick glance to them again, disappeared into the night.

"Daisuke!" Emiko said as she rushed out to her son and Towa followed. "Daisuke sweetie. Wake up please."

At that moment, Kosuke came home from being out to the museum in the crowds to see that Dark had made it alright. He saw Emiko outside with Towa next to Daisuke and quickly went out to see what was wrong.

"Emiko what happened?" Kosuke asked as he knelt beside Daisuke.

"I don't know," Emiko replied. "Wyth said something strange happened while getting the painting from the museum and that he was attacked by some strange man then that the man ran off without actually hurting him and Dark managed to escape but passed out while flying up in the air and fell down. Then when Wyth woke after a few minutes, he saw a strange girl who had the painting but left it for him and he managed to get back here since he couldn't find Dark or Daisuke anywhere." Emiko was in near tears from worry. "Then just now some shadowy person brought him here. I don't know if they hurt him more or not."

"Well let's get him inside shall we?" Kosuke said as he gently picked up the sleeping Daisuke and brought him back inside to the couch and set him down.

Emiko quickly looked him over and noticed several bruises and a couple of small scratches on his arms and also saw a couple of bandages freshly put on his arms where it was apparent he had gotten larger cuts. She also found a neatly done cloth bandage covering his side where a rather large scraped cut had been and left her quite confused.

"Hm. Seems that the bandages must've been put on by the person who brought him back," Daiki said but also confused. "Whoever it was, it wasn't likely the girl Wyth saw first."

"Why's that?" Emiko asked.

"When Wyth changed to show us the girl she had dark maroon eyes," Daiki pointed out. "The eyes of the person were glowing in a bright red almost like fresh blood."

Everyone looked at Daiki confused but he just shrugged also confused enough and said for Daisuke to rest for now. Kosuke brought a blanket over and put it over Daisuke and let him rest as Daiki said.

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. I hope it's not too confusing still. (And if anyone's read my Twilight crossover fic I have, they'll know Selena.). But anyways I hope you all like it. I hope to update at least every week maybe. Again, any reviews and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! How are you all? Good I hope! (smile) I've been good and I thought I'd do a little updating since I'm so happy! I got a laptop for the first time the other day! Yay! So now I don't have to worry about my old computer getting shut off and probably not turning back on so I can finish my stories! (sad face) So anyways, I'll stop my rambling now and enjoy this chapter! (grin)

-Chapter Three-

'Red eyes,' Daisuke's mind raced feeling as if he was floating in the back of his mind. 'Red eyes and a shadow. Darkness. Dark.'

'Yo Daisuke,' said the familiar voice of the thief. 'Get up otherwise you'll be late for school.'

Daisuke sat up quickly and looked around his living room and heard soft voices of his family in the kitchen and got up to go see what was going on.

"I'm just worried Kosuke," the voice of his mother said. "He's been out since last night."

"Who's been out since last night?" Daisuke asked coming in and everyone looked at him with worry and relief.

"Daisuke you're awake!" Towa said happily and ran over and gave him a hug.

"Ah! Ow!" Daisuke yelped as a stinging pain throbbed in his side.

"Oh I'm so sorry Daisuke!" Towa said letting him go. "I forgot about that."

"Huh?" Daisuke replied confused and looked down at his side and realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Then he looked up at the clock on the wall. "I'm up early yet why am I still in my clothes from yesterday? I got the painting and came home and went to bed didn't I?" The others looked at him in shock and confusion. "Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"Sweetie are you okay?" Emiko asked putting a hand to Daisuke's forehead. "You're not running a fever."

"Mom I'm just fine," Daisuke said confused at his family's reactions. "I better get ready for school since I'm up this early anyways." He turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Daisuke wait," Emiko started to say and he stopped and looked at her. Kosuke and Daiki both gave her a look that said 'don't worry'. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um I don't mind," Daisuke replied. "Fix whatever you want to Mom." He saw her nod then went upstairs to get a shower.

Emiko watched him go upstairs then looked to Daiki and Kosuke. "Why'd you give me those looks?" she asked.

"Maybe we should figure this out without worrying him," Kosuke replied. "It seems that he remembers last night one way while we saw it another."

"Yes and it confuses me even more," Daiki added. "But I have a feeling that we should leave it be."

Everyone sighed and nodded then Emiko went to make breakfast for everyone.

* * *

Daisuke sat listening to the teacher as the last class drawled on slowly. He couldn't concentrate on the last few minutes of class left. He remembered that morning when he came in, the new girl hadn't been here nor the rest of the day. It had only been one day since she had started school and still hadn't come.

'I hope she's not worried about the rumors,' he thought remembering what Riku had said about them yesterday.

Suddenly the bell rang to let school out and everyone got up to go. "Mr. Niwa and Mr. Hiwatari please come up here for a moment," the teacher said as they both did surprised. "Will you two take Ms. Washintsuda's homework to her please? That way you both could help her on it if she needs help."

"Yes sensei," Hiwatari replied not wanting to upset the teacher and glanced to Daisuke who nodded.

"Thank you both," the teacher said and handed them the address to her house. "Here's Ms. Washintsuda's address. I'm sure she'll really appreciate your kindness."

'What am I going to do Dark?' Daisuke thought. 'What if the rumors are true?'

'Then I guess she'll drink your blood,' Dark teased back. 'She'll get Hiwatari too.'

'But Dark if she did that then you wouldn't be here either!' Daisuke said back.

'You have a point,' Dark replied going silent. 'She can have creepy boy there. Then I won't have to worry about Krad anymore.'

'Dark! That's still not nice!' Daisuke said.

"We're here," Satoshi said snapping Daisuke from his conversation from Dark and looked at a normal looking house. "Well go on. Unless you're scared of her." Satoshi smirked at Daisuke's flustered face.

"I'm not scared of some rumors," Daisuke replied. "I'm just…unsure if she wants anybody over."

"You're scared," Satoshi smirked then walked past him and up to the door where he knocked on the door and Daisuke came up to stand beside him.

The door opened a little and a blue eye peered out before opening the door all the way where Selena stood in a black, long-sleeved shirt and black pants and a semi-tired look on her face.

"I hope we're not disturbing you Ms. Washintsuda," Hiwatari said holding up the homework. "We were asked to bring you your homework."

"Oh um thank you," she replied quietly but with a slight accent and took the homework. "Please come in. It was quite a walk from the school I suppose." She stepped aside to let them in.

Daisuke was going to say it was alright but Hiwatari stepped inside and glanced at him giving a glare so he came in too. Selena shut the door gently then turned and nodded slightly to them and they followed her down the hall to the kitchen.

'Wow. It looks…normal,' Daisuke thought in surprise glancing around at the stuff she had that looked normal enough to him.

'See Daisuke? Nothing to worry about,' Dark teased. 'Though I must say she's quite pretty myself.'

'Dark!' Daisuke yelled at the thief who just laughed.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Selena asked as she went to the fridge after setting the homework on the table near a couple of folders that were lying there.

"Just water thank you," Hiwatari said as he eyed the folders and wondered what was inside them since they were pretty thick.

"Uh same here," Daisuke added noticing the folders also as Selena got two glasses of water for them.

"Here you go," Selena said handing them each a glass and they took it and said thanks before taking a drink. Then she went and grabbed a glass of her own and pulled out a container full of a blood red liquid and poured a glass for herself.

Satoshi and Daisuke stopped in mid-drink and stared at her in surprise then glanced at each other and back to her. Selena turned after putting the container back to them holding the glass and took a drink and realized they were staring at her glass.

"I see you've heard the rumors as well as I," she said with a small chuckle as she set the glass down and they glanced to it then back to her. "It's alright. I understand nobody's used to me yet. It's not what anyone thinks either though." She turned, grabbing a bottle and filled it with water, then grabbed a green packet from another cupboard and poured it into the bottle and shook it and it turned the same blood red as her drink. "It's raspberry flavored water see?"

Satoshi and Daisuke looked at it in surprise and Selena smiled at their surprised looks. They glanced to ach other then back as she put the bottle in the fridge and turned back to them again.

"So...you've got a nice place," Daisuke said after a short moment of silence.

"Thanks," Selena replied.

"I bet your parents took quite some time to get this all here from Romania," Daisuke added with a smile.

"I'm sure they would've liked it," Selena replied quietly. "But I'm afraid I did it all myself. I live alone and for quite some time now."

Daisuke's smile faded and Hiwatari looked to his glass silent. "Oh, I'm sorry," Daisuke said quietly.

"It's alright. You didn't know," she replied. Then all of a sudden Daisuke jumped in surprise and hit his side against the table.

"Ow! Something brushed up against my leg!" Daisuke said holding his side that he smacked that also had the scraped cut from last night.

"Shadow. Bad kitty," Selena said picking up a sleek black cat with a golden eye and a dark purple one. "You know you shouldn't scare others like that." Then she set him back down and went over to Daisuke. "Are you alright? Here let me see if it's bruised." She gently lifted the side of his shirt where a bruise hadn't started but the scraped cut he had had turned a little redder. "Did it do that?"

"Oh no. I did that last night," Daisuke replied turning slightly red in his cheeks. "It's okay really."

Hiwatari looked at the cut Daisuke had and remembered last night in the museum. 'I wondered if he got hurt after he got away?' he thought to himself thinking about Dark escaping from his grasp after having him pinned.

"That looks like it hurts," Selena said letting go of his shirt. "If you'd like to go sit on the couch, I'll go get a bandage for that."

"It's okay really," Daisuke said still slightly blushing.

Satoshi gave Daisuke a slightly annoyed look then grabbed the upper part of Daisuke's arm and dragged him towards the living room. "I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt worse," Satoshi said coolly and Selena chuckled before she turned to go upstairs.

"Hiwatari why'd you do that?" Daisuke asked as Hiwatari sat him down on the couch.

"It's not nice to refuse and offer now is it?" he replied and Daisuke looked down at the floor before Selena came in again.

* * *

"That should do it," Selena said after gently cleaning the cut with antiseptic and placed a cloth bandage over it. "You should really be more careful. It doesn't help to get hurt."

"Uh thanks," Daisuke replied blushing. "By the way, why weren't you at school today? I was just wondering."

"I was just tired that's all," Selena replied. "It takes me a little bit to get used to the time differences." Her cat then jumped up between Daisuke and Satoshi who were sitting with a little bit of space between them. "And I think Shadow likes you two. He normally doesn't get excited when company comes over."

"Really?" Daisuke asked scratching him behind the ears and Shadow purred.

Hiwatari looked at the cat siting there and was drawn to look at its back. It was a black cat except for two patches of white on its back spread out like wings. Then Shadow turned towards him and looked at him with its golden and purple eyes that sent a chill down his spine. The eyes reminded him too much of Krad and Dark.

"Where'd you get the cat?" Satoshi asked as the cat continued to stare at him with the one golden and one purple eye.

"Well I got him and Angel a while ago," she replied. "I found them both abandoned back in Romania together. They intrigued me so I brought them home but also because it wasn't good for them to be strays anyways."

"Angel?" Satoshi and Daisuke both asked.

"Yeah. He's probably upstairs sleeping," she replied then turned and gave a quick, low whistle and a moment later a matching white cat came walking in that mirrored the black one. "Angelus and Shadow are brothers I'm sure of it. It did really confuse me though how they mirrored each other like this, and even their personalities seem to mirror each other despite them getting along somewhat."

Angelus walked slyly over to Satoshi and jumped up into his lap and stared up at him with his two colored eyes just like Shadow. Satoshi couldn't help but stare back at the white cat with matching black wing patches.

Then as suddenly as Satoshi had been caught in the cat's gaze, it looked away to its brother and jumped at him making them both tumble to the floor. Angelus stood guarded in front of Satoshi and Shadow in front of Daisuke. They gave a growl as if they were saying they were choosing their favorites of the two.

"Angel. Shadow. That's enough you two," Selena said as she snapped her fingers and the two cats looked at her with innocent eyes. "Don't give me those looks. Get going upstairs now." They turned and slowly walked off and Selena sighed. "I'm sorry about that. It seems that they were fighting over you two."

Daisuke and Satoshi both glanced to each other in surprise and both said as the same time, "Fighting over us?" Selena just nodded.

Suddenly the grandfather clock Selena had in the room chimed four times and both Satoshi and Daisuke looked at the clock. "Ah, um, I better be going now," Daisuke said standing up from the couch. "I've got homework myself to get done."

"So do I," Satoshi added also standing up.

"I understand," Selena replied standing up and walked them to the door. "Thank you for stopping by. I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome Ms. Washintsuda," Daisuke said with a smile and a wave as he and Satoshi walked down the walkway in front of her house. "See you Monday then."

"You're awfully happy," Satoshi said as they walked down the side of the road.

"I'm just glad that Ms. Washintsuda isn't like the rumors said," he replied with a smile. "She's nice don't you think?"

"Hm. She's quite interesting," Satoshi replied quietly. "And those cats of hers too."

"Huh?" Daisuke said caught off guard by his statement.

"You know what I mean," Satoshi replied in his usual icy tone. "The way they looked, the way they acted, and the way they each seemed to fight over us."

Daisuke went silent as he let Satoshi's words sink in and realized that he was right despite how kind Selena had been. "So what are we going to do about Ms. Washintsuda and her strange Dark and Krad look-alike cats Hiwatari?" he asked as they came up to an intersection where each of them stopped.

"I'm still working on that," Satoshi replied in his icy tone still. "Just keep your distance from her for the time being until I can figure this out." Then without another word, he turned to the right and walked off carrying his bag over his shoulder towards home.

* * *

'Daisuke you're sure quiet today,' Dark said as Daisuke got ready for bed. 'I knew you've had a lot on your mind from what Creepy Boy said about the new girl but come on. Lighten up a little on yourself. Sure there's some questionable things about her but doesn't mean you can't talk to her.'

'I guess you're right Dark,' Daisuke replied as he held his nightshirt in his hands glancing out the window where the moonlight spilled in on him and glistened off the necklace he still wore. 'Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow to see if she's doing alright with the homework. But I'll still keep my guard up okay?'

'Sounds fine with me,' Dark replied.

Daisuke gave a nod and smile and looked up at the moon again. 'Besides I should thank her for the bandage she put on my cut since it doesn't even hurt anymore,' Daisuke added. 'In fact, it's almost healed now.' He paused but there was no answer from Dark. 'Dark?'

Suddenly the necklace started to pulsate with energy and Daisuke's heartbeat quickened. He didn't know what was going on other than feeling himself slip off into unconsciousness as he dropped his nightshirt to the floor and his head went limp but he stood still. Then instantly his pajama bottoms turned to long, black pants with silver chains and a long-sleeved black shirt appeared on him as his hair relaxed and fell while growing a few more inches and turned black with red tips. Finally black boots appeared as his nails grew long like claws again and eyes opened to dark maroon.

'Well looks like I'm out for some reason,' the strange figured of the woman that had been in the necklace before now standing there thought. 'Might as well do something.' With that, she went out to the balcony and dropped silently down into the shadows again.

* * *

'Most of everybody's asleep,' the woman thought now sitting at the large windmill fountain. 'It's peaceful though.' She gave a sigh as she looked out over the town below to the ocean lit by the full moon. 'I wish he was here too.'

Suddenly the wind shifted and blew softly at her from behind. She turned and looked behind her at the deep, dark blue eyes of the one she had been thinking about.

"Dante?" she asked standing slowly staring at him. "Is that...really you?"

"It's me Kris," Dante replied with a smile and opened his arms as she ran forward and hugged him. "I felt I might run into you."

"Oh Dante I missed you so much," Kris whispered in his ear.

"And I missed you too," Dante replied softly hugging her.

"We should go somewhere where nobody will see us," Kris said stepping back a step and looked into Dante's eyes. "This in the Ningenkai and they don't understand us."

"I know. And we can't go to the Makai like this," Dante replied. "We don't have all our powers because of the humans that put the necklaces on."

"And we can't go back to the human's house who wears my necklace," Kris said. "There's several others in the house."

"The one who wears mine lives alone despite being just a boy," Dante replied.

"A boy?" Kris asked surprised.

"Yeah. He looks at least fourteen or so," Dante replied nodding. "I found a picture in a drawer of him. Yours I saw yesterday at the museum after the boy saw your necklace and I came out. He looked like a thief taking a painting that seemed to have magic of some sort. He called a name and a pair of black wings appeared on his back and allowed him to fly up in the air."

"Really? What did he look like?" Kris asked.

"Just a little shorter than myself with dark purple hair and eyes," Dante replied. "Why?"

"I found a picture of a boy with bright red hair and eyes in the room I'm guessing is his," Kris replied.

"Hm. This is interesting," Dante said. "I wonder if they boy has dual personalities then. And even if he does, it makes me wonder how he can change to a different form and use magic like he did. I"ve never known a human to do that."

"Neither have I," Kris replied giving him another hug. "But let's just forget about them for now and spend the night with each other. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Okay then my love," Dante said and picked Kris up in his arms. "Hold on." He gave a smile and headed off towards Satoshi's apartment in a blur of speed.

"It is quiet in here," Kris said as they silently came in to the boy's apartment after unlocking the door with her magic. "But I like it."

"I thought so," Dante replied taking off his boots as well as Kris and walked in towards the living room area. Unknown to them, the boots disappeared for they were off of them now.

"Dante sit?" Kris asked as she sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Dante smiled and came over and sat down next to her.

Dante smirked at her then pulled her into his arms and leaned back so he stretched across the couch and held her close.

"Mmm. You're still comfy like always," Kris said as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating softly and closed her eyes. "I'll still have to be back at the boy's house before morning though." She wrapped her arms around him then.

"Okay Kris," Dante said as he too closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist before he fell asleep.

* * *

Well there's the chapter. Hope you liked. (smile) I'll definitely be getting another chapter up here by next week for sure. My lovely new laptop and I are getting along really well. (laughs) Oh! Halloween's coming up! Yay! 'Tis my favorite holiday of the year. So definitely look forward to a chapter being posted on that day for sure! 'Tis be my treat to everyone! (big grin)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking a little while to update. I've been a bit busy. Halloween was fun hanging with my friends. Hope everyone's Halloween went good. (Sorry I didn't update then like I said. Gomen!) Then all the hype about Twilight coming out took my attention too. (Which I went to see it the day it came out at the midnight showing with some friends.) Did anyone else see it yet? I thought it was good. Could've put a little more from the book in but it's still good in its respects. (smile) And I can't wait until New Moon is out too! It's official that it's now going to be a movie! Woot! Anyways, enough of my rambling. (smirks) Here's another chapter!

-Chapter Four-

'Mmm. So warm,' Daisuke thought sleepily as he snuggled into the warmth below him.

As he settled his head on the warmth, he heard a soft and calm heartbeat and breathing and felt the warm, soft skin he had his head resting against. Then he felt arms around his waist holding him and slowly move up his back halfway. He opened his eyes quickly and looked out at a semi-familiar room but couldn't place where he was. Suddenly he realized where he was at as the person holding him mumbled slightly in his sleep.

"H-H-Hiwa....tari?" Daisuke whispered shocked at hearing Satoshi's voice.

"Mmm. Yes Niwa?" Satoshi mumbled sleepily to Daisuke's surprise, not noticing the slight weight of Daisuke laying across him.

"Hiwatari? Could you....uh....let go of me now?" Daisuke asked quietly feeling his cheeks turn hot with a blush as he lifted his head slightly and looked at Hiwatari's peaceful sleeping face.

"Mmm. Okay," Satoshi replied sleepily in a mumble and started to let go of Daisuke.

Suddenly he realized that he actually was talking to Daisuke and his eyes opened quickly and stared up into the fiery red eyes of Daisuke. He quickly let go of him and sat up as soon as Daisuke quickly scooted off of him to the other end of the couch. He and Daisuke both stared in complete shock at each other for a moment in silence.

"What the? How in the hell did you get in here Niwa?" Satoshi asked surprised but in his icy toned voice.

"Me? I don't know!" Daisuke replied just as surprised. "I last remember being in my room getting ready for bed." He then realized he didn't have a shirt on, nor did Satoshi and turned a deep shade of red then saw the identical necklace Satoshi had on like his own.

Satoshi noticed he didn't have a shirt on and neither had Daisuke and saw Daisuke blush deeply and couldn't help but smirk in his mind. Then he spotted the necklace and realized he was also wearing the other one.

'He's got the necklace on too?' they both thought to themselves as each looked to the other's necklace.

"H-Hiwatari? You're wearing the other one too?" Daisuke asked quietly about the necklace. "Why?"

"Why?" he asked in his icy tone. "Why are you wearing it?"

"Eh...ah....um....I just wanted to try it on," Daisuke replied as he started to blush slightly realizing he had had it on for the past couple of days. He also wondered how long Satoshi had worn his.

"Well seems to me you haven't taken it off yet," Satoshi said still in his icy tone.

"Well....um....eh...ah...I uh...." Daisuke stuttered and started to blush again.

'Hm. He looked cute that way,' Satoshi thought to himself and gave a smirk.

'What's he smirking about?' Daisuke thought still blushing and realized he was blushing and grabbed a pillow he had been leaning against and covered his face so Satoshi couldn't see him blushing even more.

Satoshi couldn't help but smirk at Daisuke and knew he had to be beet red with all his blushing. He also couldn't help but glance down at his bare chest then back up to the pillow that still covered Daisuke's face. Then leaning forward silently and slowly, he put his hand up to pull the pillow down when Daisuke dropped it down and found each other's faces inches from each other and Daisuke turned red again.

Satoshi could tell Daisuke was uncomfortable with him being so close especially after them both waking up to find each other in each other's arms somehow with neither of them knowing how. He leaned backwards despite liking to see Daisuke blush like that and the spicy cinnamon scent Daisuke had. Then suddenly Daisuke's stomach growled.

"Well since you're here, you might as well stay for breakfast," Satoshi said as he got up as Daisuke turned more red from his stomach growling. "While you're waiting you can freshen up. I'm sure I have an extra pair of clothes you can borrow."

Daisuke watched as Satoshi headed towards his room he guess and gave a silent sigh in relief trying to calm his fast beating heart. Then he got up and followed after Satoshi as he disappeared into his room and waited patiently outside of Satoshi's room.

'What am I going to do? Everybody's sure going to be worried where I went if they don't find me at home,' Daisuke thought to himself. 'And how'd I even get here to begin with? Did Dark have something to do wit this? Even if he did, he can't stand Hiwatari let alone Krad.' He waited a moment for Dark to say something back at his thoughts but there was silence and figured Dark was still asleep.

"Here you go Niwa," Satoshi said as he handed Daisuke some clothes to borrow. "Bathroom's down the hall to the right."

"Uh thanks Hiwatari," Daisuke said as he took the clothes and turned and headed down to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

'Hmm. This is going to be interesting,' Satoshi thought as he watched Daisuke go down to the bathroom then turned and headed towards the kitchen to find something for breakfast. He stopped for a second a bit surprised when Krad didn't make a smart ass remark to his thought or trying to take over. He sighed in relief that Krad must be sleeping before he continued on without another thought and went to find something to make for breakfast.

* * *

'Wow. For Hiwatari being taller than me, he sure is small,' Daisuke thought as he put on Satoshi's shirt and buttoned it up and looked at himself in Satoshi's clothes. 'The shirt isn't too bad but the jeans are a little snug but I'll manage as long as I don't have to change into Dark.' He was still surprised that Dark was still silent and figured he was just tired and sleeping like normal. 'What'll he think if he wakes to find me here or even when he finds out about waking up here? He'll probably never quit teasing me over it. Oh well. I guess I'll have to deal with it then.'

Satoshi looked up as Daisuke came in as he finished putting breakfast on two plates for each of them. He took one look at Daisuke in his clothes and just stared. 'He looks good,' he thought.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi staring at him and could feel his cheeks turning warm. "Eh...um....breakfast smells good," he said quietly while starting to blush slightly again.

"Ah yeah," Satoshi replied looking away realizing he had been staring yet smirking seeing Daisuke starting to blush again. "It's not much but...."

"It's not a problem," Daisuke said as he walked over to Satoshi at the table and took a seat and Satoshi took a seat on the other side.

Satoshi watched Daisuke as he took a bite hoping he'd like it. "So um...." he quietly started to say thinking he wasn't a good cook.

"It's great! I like it," Daisuke replied with his big smile.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke with his big smile and felt his heart skip a beat. 'He really likes it? He really likes it.'

"Uh thanks," Satoshi replied quietly. 'It's not that good is it?"

"The best I've had," Daisuke replied with his smile still. "It really is very good." He smiled again and ate some more of Satoshi's breakfast.

Satoshi still couldn't believe his ears. Daisuke had said he liked his cooking. He felt so happy right now and with no Krad to make smart ass remarks, he couldn't help but feel happier. He couldn't complain either. He hate his breakfast with his head spinning that Daisuke liked his cooking let alone there to begin with. He still didn't know how he had woken up with Daisuke in his apartment, let alone in his arms, but he couldn't complain about that either. Secretly he had always admired Daisuke despite their families being bitter rivals. He also secretly hoped that Daisuke would stick around a little longer but he doubted that would happen.

* * *

After finishing with breakfast, however, Daisuke spoke up. "That was really good Hiwatari," Daisuke said with his big smile again. "Thank you very much."

"Uh you're welcome Niwa," Satoshi replied as he took Daisuke's plate and glass and went to put them in the sink to wash with his own plate and glass.

"Here, uh, let me help you Hiwatari before you drop something," Daisuke said as he came over to Satoshi balancing the glasses on the plates.

Just as he got to Satoshi, however, Satoshi lost grip on one of the plates and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. Satoshi froze in place instantly as glass was scattered around him and Daisuke and he was barefoot along with the redhead.

"Niwa, will you get the broom over in the closet?" he asked staying frozen. "Right over there?" He pointed at the broom closet with his elbow.

"Sure Hiwatari," Daisuke replied as he carefully moved back though most of the glass was on the other side of Satoshi. He quickly grabbed the broom and dustpan and swept up the glass away from Satoshi so he could move.

Putting the other plate and glass on the counter, Satoshi went to get the dustpan just as Daisuke went to get it and their hands touched each other's. Daisuke pulled his hand back and blushed slightly then grabbed the broom and finished picking up the glass with Satoshi putting it in the trash then took care of the broom and dustpan as Satoshi washed up the dishes left.

Daisuke had been sitting quietly at the table keeping quiet trying to figure out an excuse for his family since he was sure they were worried and glanced to Satoshi. 'I still wonder how I ended up here since it doesn't seem Dark or Krad had anything to do with this. I don't think Hiwatari did either but I wonder why he's wearing the other necklace like me?' he thought and touched the necklace inside the shirt from the outside. 'And Dark seems awfully quiet. I thought he would've been up by now.' He blinked then looked up towards Satoshi at the sink but he wasn't there. He then got up and looked around. 'Where'd Hiwatari go?'

Daisuke glanced around and quietly headed for the living room to see if Satoshi had gone to sit down. "Hiwatari?" he said quietly but there was no answer and no one there. He then headed towards his room. "Hiwatari?"

Suddenly Daisuke tripped just before getting to Satoshi's closed door to his room that opened as he stumbled forward to Satoshi standing in his doorway. Satoshi looked up a little late as Daisuke fell forwards against Satoshi knocking them both backwards and landing on the floor.

Satoshi looked up to Daisuke now turning beet red. "I'm so sorry Hiwatari! Sorry!" Daisuke said as he looked down at Satoshi giving him a surprised look and backed off quickly. "I'm sorry I..."

"Don't worry about it Niwa," Satoshi replied holding up his hand and his head down, eyes closed for a second then stood up holding a hand out to Daisuke and helped him up.

"Uh thanks Hiwa..." Daisuke started to say.

"Satoshi," Satoshi replied giving Daisuke a look. "We've known each other long enough."

"Satoshi," Daisuke replied and paused a moment. "Daisuke." Satoshi gave him a look then nodded slightly.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes?" Daisuke said.

"You do know it's now near noon don't you?" Satoshi replied glancing at his clock on the nightstand.

"Oh no! Mom's probably worried where I've been!" Daisuke said starting to panic slightly. He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes shaking it slightly. "I don't have shoes to get home with."

Satoshi gave a smirk at Daisuke's panic then put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders. "Calm down Daisuke," he said with a smirk then turned and went to his closet and pulled out a pair of shoes and handed them to Daisuke. "Might as well borrow these too. I don't mind." Then he grabbed a pair of socks and tossed them to Daisuke.

"Uh thanks Hiwa....Satoshi," Daisuke said as he and Satoshi went out of Satoshi's room and headed towards the front door and Daisuke sat down pulling on the borrowed socks and shoes then got up and went out the door Satoshi opened for him. "Thank you for everything Satoshi."

"You're welcome," Satoshi replied and shut the door after Daisuke started walking off and sighed. Then he looked down at the plastic bag he had given Daisuke to put his pajamas in left by the door.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he opened it to the redhead standing there. "Eh I forgot my stuff," Daisuke said with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

Satoshi handed him the bag shaking his head with a smirk. "You're forgetful Daisuke," he said with a slight chuckle. Daisuke just gave another slight embarrassed laugh and gave a wave of goodbye and Satoshi shut the door again and went to the couch and sat down and sighed.

* * *

'Finally I can get out of here.'

"Alright I'm going out for a walk now Mom."

"Okay sweetie. Bye!" Emiko called to the redhead as he walked out of the house near noon.

'Finally I can drop the disguise,' thought the redhead ducking into a little alley and dropped the disguise of being Daisuke.

Shifting the long-sleeved, black shirt that appeared and the black pants with a chain belt and red hair turned black and became nearly waist long. Red eyes turned to sapphire blue and blinked before being covered by dark tinted sunglasses.

"They just had to go and fall asleep at his place didn't they?" she mumbled as she turned and continued on down the sidewalk. "Those two are going to make me go insane if I have to keep making disguises and all that." She gave a smirk, however, at the sight of Daisuke and Satoshi waking up earlier that morning with her little clear orb she had.

Taking it out again, she quickly glanced at where Daisuke was at and headed off in that direction and sighing that she wouldn't do his disguise again from last night and put it away again.

'I was lucky enough to have kept my energy concealed from them,' she thought still walking towards Daisuke's direction. 'Their little rabbit and that one girl, Towa, nearly caught on. His mother and grandfather didn't seem to notice luckily, but his father seemed wary or something. Hmmm.'

She stopped up ahead as she sensed Daisuke up around the corner then slowly walked towards him again. She didn't quite expect though that Daisuke was running around the corner until he ran into her.

"I'm so sorry," Daisuke said as he stood up and looked down at the person he ran over. "I'm very, very sorry Ms. Washintsuda. I didn't see you." He held out his hand to help her up.

"It's alright," Selena replied taking his offered hand and stood back up blinking since her sunglasses got knocked off. She glanced down and picked up his bag he dropped.

"Here you dropped this," they both said at the same time as she held out his bag and he held out her sunglasses.

"Uh thanks," Daisuke said taking his bag and Selena took her sunglasses and put them on but moved them up to sit on top of her head.

"You're welcome Niwa," she replied with a smile. "So out for a walk?"

"Uh well sort of I guess," Daisuke replied. "I was just heading home now. So I'll see you later then?"

"Alright then," Selena said and Daisuke headed past towards home and gave a wave of bye to her and she gave a wave back. She watched him for another second until he disappeared around another corner and flipped her sunglasses back down and continued walking along.

* * *

'Looks like everything's quiet,' Daisuke thought as he went quietly in the front door looking around for everybody. Then he slowly and silently headed for the stairs and just started up them.

"Daisuke! You're back already?" Towa said from behind and Daisuke jumped at her voice in surprise and nearly fell back down the stairs.

"Ah Towa you scared me!" he said with a sigh trying to calm his beating heart down then looked up at her words. "I'm back from where?"

"You said you were going to go for a walk about ten minutes ago," Towa said with a smile. "I didn't expect you back for a while."

"A walk? Oh yeah. Uh, I felt like coming back I guess," he replied quickly but kept his surprise from showing. "I'm going to go up to my room now okay?" Towa nodded and he went upstairs and shut his door and leaned against it and sighed.

"Kyuu!" Wyth said as he seemed to come out of nowhere in his room and jumped at Daisuke.

"Ah! Wyth!" Daisuke said and jumped slightly dropping his bag and caught the rabbit in his arms. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Kyu!" Wyth said with his smiling rabbit face.

Daisuke then thought a second of what Towa had said about him just leaving for a walk but yet he had never been home. Now Wyth didn't seem to even notice either and realized it hadn't been Wyth that turned into him earlier, if it was that. It was making him confused now.

'Huh? Wait then if it wasn't Wyth then who was it?' he asked himself as he picked up his bag and went over to his little couch and sat down.

'Who was what?' Dark asked sleepily startling Daisuke slightly.

'Oh you're awake finally,' Daisuke replied.

'Yeah, yeah,' Dark said with a mental smirk. 'But who was what?'

'Oh um, it was nothing,' Daisuke replied. 'I was just talking to myself.' He got up and went over to his mirror and looked in it as his reflection changed to Dark's.

'Talking to yourself again huh?' Dark said pointing at Daisuke and started laughing. 'Ah haha! Why don't I see what you were thinking? I bet it was about Risa.' He gave another laugh.

'It was not!' Daisuke replied turning beet red. 'Dark don't you dare!'

Dark suddenly stopped laughing and gave a good look at Daisuke then pointed from the mirror. 'I don't remember you having those clothes before,' he said.

'Uh...eh...um...' Daisuke stuttered as he glanced down at Satoshi's borrowed clothes.

'In fact, I would have to say that shirt looks an awful lot like the Commander's,' Dark pointed out coming close as he could from the mirror and looked at Daisuke who just turned even more red and Dark's eyes widened. 'Ohmigod! It is the Commander's shirt! What have you been doing? Huh!?'

'Dark I can explain!' Daisuke said getting flustered. 'It's a long story and I don't know how I even got there but at least it's not what you think!'

'Uh huh. Right Daisuke,' Dark said turning his back to Daisuke in the mirror.

'I really don't know how I ended up waking up in Hiwatari's apartment this morning!' Daisuke stated flustered still slightly but it got Dark's attention.

'You what?!' Dark said turning around quickly reaching out seemingly like he was grabbing Daisuke's shoulders.

Daisuke blinked in surprise but figured Dark would react this way when he found out. 'I don't know how nor did he but I figured maybe it was something you might've done but ruled that out since you can't stand Krad,' Daisuke said quickly. 'Nor can Krad stand you.'

'Damn right I can't stand Krad nor creepy boy,' Dark said crossing his arms across his chest.

'I just don't know how we both ended up like that,' Daisuke said sighing and looked down.

'Like what?' Dark asked questioningly and curious.

'Well...uh...um....' Daisuke blushed slightly since he hadn't said how they were when they woke up. 'Well we were uh....we were sleeping on his couch together....' Daisuke turned beet red.

'What!' Dark yelled and Daisuke cringed.

'Dark it's not like that!' Daisuke blurted flustered now again. 'We had our pajamas on...and you know I don't like him like that!'

Dark looked like he wanted to strangle Daisuke or even Satoshi just then. 'Does Emiko know about this?'

'No. Wait don't tell her!' Daisuke begged. 'Somehow Mom and everybody else thought I was here all night and this morning. I came in and Towa asked if I was back from a walk so soon saying I left about ten minutes earlier. And it doesn't seem like it was Wyth either.' He glanced to the rabbit who was looking out the window.

'It wasn't Wyth?' Dark asked confused. 'And it wasn't you and it sure wasn't me. Then who was it?'

'That's what I'd like to know,' Daisuke replied pondering over that morning coming home. 'Wait. I ran into Ms. Washintsuda this morning coming home.'

'And?' Dark asked raising an eyebrow at him.

'And she asked if I was out for a walk,' Daisuke replied. 'She looked like she was but she couldn't have done a disguise. I mean I don't sense any magic from her and why would she even do something like that? Ah I'm just thinking of something that isn't real.'

'Well I don't sense any magic about her either,' Dark said. 'There's no one else I know of that has magic around here but you and me and creepy boy and Krad.'

'He's not creepy!' Daisuke protested and Dark just rolled his eyes. 'Ah I give up!'

'That's what I thought,' Dark laughed. 'So what are you going to do now?'

'Uh...I guess I could go for a walk _again_,' Daisuke replied. 'After I change out of Hiwatari's clothes he let me borrow. For him being taller, he sure is small.' Dark just rolled his eyes and smirked.

* * *

Well there's the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! But it was a long chapter that's for sure. More than ten pages written out and six pages typed up. (rubs her poor, sore wrists) Anyways I'm off and hope to get up another chapter soon! Hopefully by Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Been busy with work and then shopping for presents for family and friends for the holidays. So now that I've got all that pretty much done, I think I'll get the chance to update. (That and my brother was complaining to me to update (laughs)).

-Chapter Five-

"You know I've got to say thanks for letting me out tonight," Dark said as he flew through the night air over the ocean.

'I know but you don't get out often,' Daisuke replied. 'And then it's usually only to steal something. But don't you dare go do something that's not nice Dark.'

'Heh heh. Don't worry Daisuke. I won't. Thief's promise,' Dark replied with a chuckle. He looked down at the beach below and saw a figure sitting on the ground looking out at the ocean.

'Who's that?' Daisuke asked curious.

'I don't know,' Dark replied and looked down at the stranger and spotted something familiar on him.

'Sato...Hiwatari's necklace?' Daisuke asked recognizing the necklace immediately as well. 'What's he doing with it?'

'Let's find out then,' Dark said flying around behind the guy before Daisuke could say anything and landed silently on the ground behind him a few feet. The guy didn't seem to notice.

"Ahem," Dark said clearing his throat and the guy turned to look back at him with his dark blue eyes. "Hey I was wondering how you have Hiwatari's necklace." Daisuke mentally shook his head at Dark's bluntness.

The guy blinked and glanced down at the necklace then stood up slowly brushing himself off and looked down at Dark, as he was several inches taller. "This necklace?" he asked in a thick accent pointing at it. Dark only nodded. 'It is mine."

"So there's two of the same necklaces that you and Hiwatari has?" Dark asked now slightly confused.

"Just one," he replied shaking his head and pointed at Dark. "And you have the other."

"Huh?" Dark asked pulling the necklace from beneath his shirt and it gleamed in the moonlight. "How did you know?"

"I'm afraid I found out on our last meeting the night before last," he replied and Dark gave a confused look. "I saw the necklace you have now and as a reaction I'm afraid I attacked you. Please forgive me."

Dark blinked in surprise. "Wait I don't remember you at all," he said confused remembering the night he had to steal the painting.

"I know you don't," he replied and Dark got even more confused with Daisuke. "We have kept those memories from you so you wouldn't panic." He gave a pause and looked away for a moment then back. "It seems, however, that you and the other boy that is within you have both put the necklace on so you can't get it off now."

"Wait what?" Dark said along with Daisuke mentally.

"You put it on first and the other took it off and put it back on. You can't take it off yourselves now," he said with a sigh. "Nobody can take it off. Nor can Kris or I. Only another that knows the spell can get it off and I know she's already here in the city." He gave another slight pause. "Please forgive me for attacking you the other night. I'm truly sorry for the trouble we've caused."

"I forgive you," Dark said after a moment and Daisuke agreed mentally as well.

"Thank you," he replied with a slight smile. "Kris, I know you can hear me. Please don't cause any trouble tonight. Let them be for now."

Dark was unsure what he was doing but watched as he took a step back and closed his dark blue eyes and the necklace gave a very low glow and he started to shrink and his dark blue strips of hair turned back to the icy blue the other part of his hair was. His long nails disappeared and the black clothes he was wearing turned back to a familiar white shirt and jeans as the necklace dimmed to normal. He watched as two very familiar ice blue eyes slowly opened and seemed to focus and widen as he took a defensive stance. Dark simply raised a hand while closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly with a smirk.

"No need to get all jumpy now," dark said with a smirk still, lowering his hand and looking back up opening his eyes.

"Wait how did I get out here?" Satoshi asked glancing around at the beach.

"That's a long story," Dark replied. "Let's just say it deals with the necklaces."

"Wait what?" Satoshi asked confused.

"It seems that the two necklaces we have both have..." Dark started to say then turned suddenly as he felt a presence behind him and spun around pulling out a feather.

'Dark what's wrong?' Daisuke asked.

'Don't you feel it?' Dark asked scanning the dark trees. 'There's a concentrated level of magic nearby. And it's pretty powerful feeling.' Daisuke nodded feeling it and both noticed Satoshi also seemed to feel it. Then they heard a faint thump up ahead in the small cluster of trees.

Dark ran forward towards the sound and feeling of the magic up the small hill with Satoshi following confused to the beginning of the trees and stopped glancing around. The energy was already fading fast but he managed to run towards it and stopped when he looked down at a figure in black lying on the ground ahead. He put his feather away and approached the figure cautiously and knelt down next to them and gently rolled them over to their back and gasped.

'Ms. Washintsuda?' Daisuke asked surprised as he and Dark looked down at Selena lying ther with her eyes closed.

"What the hell is going on?" Satoshi asked as he caught up and looked over Dark's shoulder. "Ms. Washintsuda? What is she doing here?" He went around to the other side of her and knelt beside her as well and put a hand to her neck and found a soft pulse, though her skin was ice cold. "She's got a pulse but she's freezing cold."

"And she's breathing," Dark added leaning down and hearing her soft breathing. "I sense magic about her."

"You feel it too?" Satoshi asked looking down at her and noticed the two silver earring clasps on her left ear that was strangely pointed almost like an elf's. "Huh? What is with the deal with the silver earrings?"

"I don't know," Dark replied noticing two more matching silver earring clasps on her right ear and two silver rings on both her index and pinky fingers of both hands and one on each thumb as well. "I've never seen something like this before. But there's a definite magic feeling to them."

'Dark what are we going to do now?' Daisuke asked concerned. 'We can't just leave her here.'

'I know. That's why I'm taking her back home,' Dark replied as he carefully sat her up and put an arm around her back and the other hand under her knees and picked her up so her head rested against his shoulder. 'Damn. She's lighter than I thought. Almost like a feather.'

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked standing as well.

"Taking her back to my place," Dark replied. "We can't just leave her here. Besides there's something I need to tell you about these necklaces." He took a step towards the beach again. "You better come back to Daisuke's house otherwise I'll come looking for you too."

Satoshi glared at Dark as he spread his wings and started flying up into the air. He grumbled then turned to do as Dark said since he wanted to find out about these necklaces anyway.

'Dark how are we going to explain this to Mom?' Daisuke asked as Dark flew back to the house.

'Easy. Just tell her the truth,' Dark replied as he landed silently in the backyard and Wyth turned back into his normal rabbit form. 'Wyth, go get Hiwatari and bring him here okay? And if he resists, bring him anyways got it?"

"Kyuu!" Wyth said taking a couple of hops towards Satoshi's direction then turned into a black blur and headed towards him.

'Wow. You're actually helping Hiwatari,' Daisuke said grinning.

'Yeah, well, he owes me for it,' Dark replied going to the back sliding glass door.

Suddenly Towa appeared on the other side opening it. "Dark you're home!" she said excited then blinked looking at Selena. "Dark who is that?" Emiko appeared from behind her and blinked in surprise as well.

Saying nothing at first, dark went inside slipping off his boots at the door and silently walked in to the living room where Daiki was sitting on one end of the 'l' shaped couch and laid Selena down on the other end of it. He grabbed a pillow and put it under her head.

"What in the world is going on Dark?" Daiki asked surprised and stood up as the others stood in surprise and Kosuke came from the kitchen to see what was going on and blinked as well. "Who is this girl?"

"She is a classmate of Daisuke's," Dark replied taking off her boots. "I found her passed out while out flying. I couldn't just leave her there." He walked past them to the back sliding door and set her boots down next to his. "Oh and by the way, Hiwatari is coming by too. Wyth should have him here about now."

As if on cue, he looked out the door still open and saw black wings coming towards the house attacked to the boy and landed on the ground in front of him and immediately sank to his knees. Wyth turned back to normal and hopped inside and Dark cracked up laughing as Satoshi stood up slowly and a bit shaken guessing he wasn't expecting that to happen nor used to flying without Krad taking over first.

"Now that's the best look I've ever seen on your face!" Dark laughed as Satoshi glared at him still slightly shaken up.

"Why I ought to..." Satoshi said still glaring at Dark and went to tackle him but Dark caught his wrists and spun him around and tripped him and pinned him to the ground.

"Be nice will ya? Geez Hiwatari," Dark said with a smirk then let go and stood up holding a hand out to help him up. Satoshi reluctantly took it and stood and brushed himself off and glared still.

"Dark would you mind explaining all of this?" Emiko said as Satoshi took off his shoes and came in ot the living room silently and glanced to Selena on the couch still out.

"Well it happens to deal with the necklaces we have on," Dark replied standing near Selena and Kosuke grabbed a blanket and put it on her.

"The Fangs of Immortal Love?" Daiki asked as he and the others noticed that Dark and Satoshi were wearing them.

"It seems they aren't just ordinary pieces of art that have special powers," Dark said glancing at Satoshi who was watching him with a slight interest. "It seems that an actual person's soul is sealed into them."

"What?!" everybody said in shock.

"I happened to see someone wearing the one Hiwatari there has on," Dark said pointing at the blue haired boy's necklace. "Being curious I went to talk to him on where he got his at. He said it was his and then said that he had attacked me in reaction at our first meeting the other day when I was stealing that last painting." Everyone blinked in surprise. "The thing is I don't remember nor does Daisuke and he said that that was their doing so we wouldn't panic. Then he said that because boht Daisuke and I have put it on in our own forms we can't get it off now and nor can he or the one who inhabits mine here."

"You mean you're stuck with it on forever?" Towa asked.

"And what does he mean he attacked you?" Emiko asked mad.

"He asked if I would forgive him since it was just a reaction," Dark said. "I did since his eyes showed it was a sincere apology. But he said that there is one way to get the necklaces off. He said that only another person who knew the spell to get them off could and said something about her already in the city. Then he closed his eyes and turned back into Hiwatari."

Everybody looked at Satoshi in surprise. Satoshi just looked at them just as surprised. "Don't look at me," he said. "I don't remember a thing."

"Did he say his name?" Kosuke asked.

"No but he did say the name of the one in my necklace I'm guessing," Dark replied. "All he said was Kris. And he didn't say anything about the girl that was supposed to be in the city. But when I was going to explain to Hiwatari what just happened I felt magic nearby and followed it only to find her." He pointed to Selena still out and everyone turned to her. "I thought something was off about it and now that I think of it, she came to school the very next day after I stole one of the necklaces. Not to mention she's got a slight accent like the guy did."

"So you think she has something to do with this then?" Daiki asked studying the unconscious girl.

"I believe she does," Dark replied. "And even Daisuke said that something was off despite doubting it at first." Then he closed his eyes and sighed as he changed back to Daisuke and he opened his crimson red eyes.

"I'm afraid it's true," Daisuke said adjusting his now slightly large shirt. "And the jewelry she has on has a magic to it as Dark says he senses. And also coming from herself too."

"I've been feeling a similar feeling," Satoshi said quietly. "I don't know about what all went on earlier tonight but I've been suspecting something unusual about her since she came."

Everyone looked to Selena then to Daisuke and Satoshi. "Well it's getting late," Emiko finally spoke up after a moment. "You both may not have school tomorrow but you both need your rest as growing boys. Dai, sweetie, why don't you show Mr. Hiwatari here to your room and I'll get a sleeping bag for you okay? It's too late for you to walk home by yourself."

Satoshi opened his mouth to say otherwise but Daisuke put a hand on his arm and followed upstairs quietly to Daisuke's room. "You don't want to argue with Mom once she makes up her mind," Daisuke said going to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas for Satoshi and handed them to him. "Besides, it might be for the best so we can both ask Ms. Washintsuda questions when she wakes about these necklaces."

"Hm. I guess," Satoshi replied quietly.

"I'll be right back then okay?" Daisuke said grabbing a pair of pajamas for himself and headed to the bathroom and then downstairs to get the sleeping bag and let Satoshi change.

After getting everything ready for bed and Satoshi insisting that he couldn't take Daisuke's bed and that he would take the sleeping bag, he gave up and did as Daisuke asked and climbed into Daisuke's bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Goodnight Hiwatari," Daisuke said quietly from the floor as he snuggled into the sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Niwa," Satoshi replied looking down at Daisuke. Then he rolled over and snuggled into Daisuke's blankets smelling Daisuke's cinnamon scent and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

'Ngh. Where am I?' Blue eyes opened up slowly.

"So you're waking hm?" a semi-familiar voice said in a soft toned whisper and deep purple eyes looked out from the shadows of the dark room. "Selena."

"Eh?" Selena sat up quickly finding herself on the couch and started to get up before a wave of dizziness assaulted her.

"I would suggest to sit down," the voice said as he grabbed her arm and helped steady her before sitting her down again. "I found you passed out near the beach and brought you here. I didn't think you'd wake until morning but then again who can ever tell these days?"

"Heh. Dark I suppose," Selena said leaning her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"I've got some questions to ask you," Dark said and stood in front of her peering down at her with his arms folded over his chest. "First off, what were you doing out there so late and second, what is the deal with the jewelry? They have a magic sense about them I've never felt before."

"You know you talk a lot for it being the middle of the night," Selena said with a smirk opening her eyes and looking at him. "And I thought I was a night person myself." Dark raised an eyebrow in question. "Well since I don't have a choice in the matter, I might as well answer I suppose. A lot better than other enemies of mine though I wouldn't put you in that category. More of an acquaintance but not an enemy."

"Oh really?" Dark asked eyebrow raised in question. "And my answers?"

"Very much so. You don't torture anybody with swords and knives and such," Selena replied confusing him. "As for me being out, well that wasn't really intended for me to faint like that. And I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." She held up her hand showing the silver rings. "I thought you'd know something about power limiters."

"Power limiters?" Dark asked mentally counting them again. "All ten of them?"

"Yes all ten of them," Selena replied with a smirk. "They're the opposite to power amplifiers. Kind of like the Rutile you stole before. That amplifies and brings out powers and these block them."

"And why do you have them?" Dark asked. "And so many?"

"Obviously to keep my magic down to a low level," she replied giving a slight roll of her eyes. "I have other reasons but let's not go there. Let's just say I have enough power to destroy this city with my magic, not that I would. I find it rather peaceful here unlike parts of the Makai."

"Makai?" Dark asked.

"The demon realm," Selena replied. "It's where I live with others like myself so we don't have to worry about humans finding us and killing us for who we are. But it also keeps you humans safe from us to as there are some who like to make it a habit to cause trouble. A human found there would be killed nearly instantly by any nearby demons that are rogue."

"And you're here why?" Dark asked shifting his weight slightly hearing all this news.

"You're wearing one half of it," Selena pointed at the necklace.

"Wait you're telling me you're here for these then?" Dark asked tugging at the necklace slightly. "You're the one who can take these off as that one guy from the other one said?"

"Yes I can," she replied. "And that guy was Dante. He's a fellow co-worker of sorts back in the Makai."

"So you're telling me that a demon possessed Hiwatari's body?" dark asked tugging on the necklace again.

"Yes and no. Yes he can take control whenever he wishes after sunset," she replied. "No because he can't use his powers because a human wears it. But because Hiwatari has magic abilities like yourself, he can tap into some of his lower level magic and use his speed and strength. Kris can do the same when she's taken over you or Daisuke."

"Eh? Kris is a girl?" Dark asked surprised dropping his arms to his sides.

"Yes. Let me guess, you thought Kris was a guy?" she asked with a smirk tugging at her lips. Dark only glanced away. "No worries. I know of such terms with that love. It's cute really. But they did the spell on themselves to be together if something were to happen to one of them. Our jobs after all are very dangerous and we put our lives on the line every day."

"And this job is?" Dark asked looking back.

"Kill those demons who disturb the peace of the Makai and the occasional those that try wreaking havoc here in the Ningenkai or human world," she replied.

"An assassin?" Dark asked surprised and took a step back and she only nodded. "You're not here to..." He trailed off.

"Kill anybody?" she finished for him. "No. I don't kill humans and I don't kill phantom thieves either. As a rule we don't hunt humans. We let the police or some other agency you humans have run it. It's better that we don't get involved."

"So then you're here to get the necklaces only?" Dark asked feeling a little better now about not being a target.

"Yes and take them back to the Makai where Kris and Dante can have their own bodies back," she replied. "They can get to have their lives back to normal at the most part."

"Wait huh?" Dark asked wondering about her last statement.

"Let's just say an accident happened and as a last resort they sealed their souls within the necklaces they wore at that time because they were, in a way, unsure if their bodies would make it through," Selena stated. "Luckily they did and have been asleep, you could say, but someone took the necklaces and ran off with them. Since then I was appointed to find them and happened to end up here where the demon who stole them came to the Ningenkai and probably sold them for money. Luckily they're still together in piece."

"And that's why you came here?" Dark asked and she nodded. "May I ask you something else?" She nodded. "What's the deal with those look-alike cats of yours of Krad and myself?"

"I made them you could say," she replied. "I happened to have found a couple of yours and Krad's feathers after a fight you had recently before the necklaces went on display. With a little magic and add the feathers with a little bit of the other to the separate color together and you've got them. And the personalities mirror both of you exactly just luckily no magic attacks to deal with. Normal enough type of cats that just have your same personalities. Why else do you think they picked out each of you like they did?"

Dark was silent a moment and Selena went to stand up again. "Where are you going?" Dark asked as she took a step away from him.

"Back to the house I have here," she replied standing a little uneasy.

"But you can't leave yet," he replied.

"Watch me," she smirked and went to take another step and nearly fell to the floor as a wave of dizziness assaulted her once more. Dark caught her in his arms and put her back on the couch.

"Looks to me you're not going anywhere," he said with a smirk as she sat down and put her hand to her stomach and grimaced. "Looks like someone's hungry."

"Yeah well I guess so," she replied holding stomach still. "You try not eating for a week."

"Well that isn't good to starve yourself," he replied and raised his eyebrow in question. "Want something from the fridge even at this hour?"

"I'm afraid that won't work," she replied looking at him seriously. "In fact, that would give me a rather horrible stomach ache." He looked at her questioningly. "You've heard the rumors at school."

"Then they're true?" he asked. "You're really this vampire girl?" Selena only smirked to where he could just see her fangs. "And the red drink you carried around?"

"It was raspberry flavored water like I said," she replied. "The only human stuff that doesn't give me a stomach ache. Helps a little with the constant thirst feeling. Besides I can't be carrying around blood at school. It would scare them all and I'd probably be end up trying to get stake and the whatnots that don't work unlike popular myth says. It's a bunch of nonsense it is that humans made up in the past so they felt protected."

"And how old are you exactly?" Dark asked questioningly. "You don't seem like you'd be Daisuke's age. Look older, more like me."

"Correct. I'm in a relative sense, eighteen though right now I look a little younger with help of my magic. And well let's just say I've been like this for just over three hundred years," she replied. "My real age, simply put, is over eighteen hundred years."

"Wow. And I thought I was old," Dark commented as Selena smirked and leaned back against the couch again and gave a slight groan. "You alright? You don't look too good."

"Well if I don't get something to drink by morning, I'm more than likely going to start snapping at people," she replied closing her eyes. "We demonic vampires tend to get very short tempered and irritated very easily if we get too hungry. Plus I've got to replenish my strength if I'm going to get those necklaces off you both. Otherwise you're going to be stuck with them longer."

Dark looked at her for a long moment as she continued to keep her eyes closed thinking on what she had just said. He didn't feel like being stuck with the necklaces for longer than needed, though it wasn't bugging him so much anymore. He realized then that he couldn't possibly get fod for her from anywhere and sighed as he sat down next to her making a big decision.

"If you really need some that bad then...you can have some of mine," he said before he could stop himself. "Daisuke is asleep so he won't remember any of this unless I told him."

"I couldn't do that to you," she said opening her eyes and looked at him.

"Why? Would I get changed or something along with Daisuke?" he asked now wondering why he even asked.

"No not unless I almost drained you to the point between life and death and gave you some of my own blood back to you," she replied. "Then it would change both you and Daisuke but who knows exactly what would happen. After all, you both aren't exactly the typical human."

"Oh." Dark glanced away at that thought that he might possibly be stuck in this situation forever before looking back at her. "So you're just going to sit there and starve even after an offer. You're stubborn."

"I'm very stubborn yes," she replied and he gave her a serious and stubborn look as well. "You really want to do it?"

"If it's the only way to get these necklaces off yes," he replied.

"Fine. Neck or wrist?" she asked and he gave her a confused look. "You want me to bite your neck or your wrist? It really doesn't matter. The marks disappear at dawn's light touching them."

"Well eh...um..." Dark stuttered just then and Selena only smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm only taking a very little bit," she said as she gently moved his head to the left and came close whispering against his neck sending chills down his spine. "Only enough to replenish some of my strength. You'll be a tad bit dizzy though." Then without another word she bit down into his neck.

Dark gave a slight gasp at the feeling and slowly closed his eyes feeling a slight buzz of dizziness in his mind. Everything seemed to swirl in his mind and he felt like he was almost floating without the help of his wings. Then suddenly he found himself come back to reality and opened his eyes and let them focus slowly to the blood red eyes now looking back at him with a slight gleaming glow to them.

"You alright still?" Selena asked with a slight concern in her voice.

"Yeah I think," he replied blinking trying to finish focusing his eyes. "Damn that felt like a hell of a trip. Felt like I was floating or something."

"Hm. I barely took any though," she said with a moment of pause in thought. "It must have been because of who you are I suppose."

"Hm?" Dark asked still blinking to get his eyes focused. His mind was still a little dizzy.

"Hm. Looks like you're really going to need your rest," she said standing more steadily and helped him stand. "Come on you better get to bed."

Helping him to stand and silently up the stairs to Daisuke's room, she had him get back into the sleeping bag again. She smirked and stood up to leave. "Wait you can't leave," Dark whispered sitting back up grabbing her wrist. "I still have more questions to ask."

"Not now. You get some sleep," she replied in a whisper so as to not disturb Satoshi still sleeping in Daisuke's bed she had spotted coming in. He still held her wrist but not tightly. "Fine if I promise to be here in the morning so you can ask more questions, will you go to sleep?"

"Really? How can I trust you on that?" Dark asked in a whisper.

"You have my promise," she replied making an 'x' over her heart. "As a demonic vampire. We don't go back on them either. Good until the end of time even if we do not."

"Good," Dark whispered letting go of her wrist and started to close his eyes while still sitting up. "Goodnight." Then he changed back into Daisuke sound asleep and started leaning backwards.

Selena smirked and gently leaned Daisuke back so his head rested gently on the pillow and tucked him back in. Then she pulled out a small orb-like bead from her pocket and it started to faintly glow in dim white light. Then she held it over the two small bite marks still showing on Daisuke's neck from Dark and the light concentrated on it for a moment before the marks disappeared as if never there.

'Thank goodness for magic orbs to hold a bit of sunlight captured earlier today,' she thought as she stood, the orb's light fading and pocketed it again and went to the door. 'Goodnight all of you.' Then she shut the door silently behind her and silently went down to the back sliding door.

Putting her boots on silently and opening the slider to the back feeling the fresh breeze calmly blow in, she went out shutting the door behind her and headed for the front. 'I must replenish my strength if I am to finish what I started,' she thought standing in front now and glanced back at the house. 'I gave my promise and that I'll keep. But first I need something to drink.' With that she turned and in a blur of speed, disappeared into the night shadows of the city.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. (Happy now bro? (laughs)). This was a pretty long chapter (as it was ten handwritten pages that I had to type up totaling eight). Well now it's getting pretty late and I should be getting to bed. Hope to update soon!


End file.
